Mangemort Magazine n°273 complet
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: Tout ce que les Mangemorts doivent savoir pour survivre dans ce Monde oh combien cruel. Lutter contre les Forces du bien. Mais aussi s'amuser, etc... Maintenant il faut aller voir le Mag.
1. edito

**EDITO**

**Mangemort Magazine**,  le _mag._ des mangemorts du monde entier, rassemble actuellement de très nombreux lecteurs de toutes nationalités. Il est tout  particulièrement apprécié en France, en Angleterre et en Bulgarie.

**Son actualité, sa noirceur** font de lui un magazine à la pointe de la tendance. 

A travers lui notre équipe tente de répondre à l'attente d'un public extrêmement pointilleux dont les besoins varient au fil des mois.

**Retrouvez** vos rubriques favorites, et des scoops toujours plus sensationnels vous attendent à chaque numéro ainsi que des surprises à chaque page.

Et pour** VOUS**, nos lecteurs les plus fidèles, la suite de notre grand feuilleton devenu populaire depuis notre 1er numéro : _Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchancet_.

N'oublions pas de remercier notre Grand Maître vénér : Merciiiiii Maîîîîîtrrrre !

Votre Rédacteur en Chef

                                                                                     _Double X_

**P.S.** : je me permet d'informer nos aimables lecteurs qu'ils doivent à tout prix lire nos notes de bas de page, P.S., Ndla, etc… sous peine de louper des informations essentielles à la bonne continuation de leur vie.


	2. Page culture : coté livre n°273

VOTRE PAGE CULTURE : COTE LIVRE

Le Livre du Mois

Enfin le tout nouveau roman de notre grand auteur à succès est sorti !

_Passion dans l'Orient – Express _ du grand auteur populaire Anne Fazilleau

Vous aimez la P**assion**, et l'**Amour** n'hésiter pas lisez le nouveau roman de l'auteur du _Mystère de la Source_, du _Crépuscule d'une Ombre_ et de notre grand feuilleton vedette : _Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté _: **_Les Aventures de L'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur_**

écrit en collaboration avec la Psychopouët et Gnagnagirl.

Un roman **hystérico-passionnel**  délirant qui vous fera découvrir Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

                  Quelques Suggestions de lecture pour votre Culture Personnelle

****

                     DUBOIS Pierre, _L'almanach du sorcier_. – [Paris] : éd. Casterman, 1982.

                     FOURNIER Pierre-François, _Magie et Sorcellerie : essai historique accompagné de documents concernant la Magie et la Sorcellerie en Auvergne.- _Moulins : éd. ipomée, 1979.

                     __


	3. Petites Annonces n°273

**PETITES ANNONCES**

Balais : Vends balais ayant peu servi (90 000 kms) et en tbe. Accessoires : chauffe-fesse (pour l'hiver), manche traité anti-dérapant pour mains et fessiers. Contacter le 05-18-32-20-00

Rencontres : j. mangemorte bien lugubre, cherche mangemort aussi lugubre. Demander renseignement au journal.

Immobilier : à vendre ravissante maison de style (XVIIIe s). Compris : elfe de maison très stylé ayant t.b. réf. Prix à négocier.

Emploi : recherche professeur de Magie noire. contacter Mangemort Private School. Recherche aussi  un professeur es Défense Contre les Force du Bien. Connaissances en Harry Potter et Dumbledore exigées.

Jardin : Donne gnome des jardins  particulièrement envahissant.

Matériels : vends chaudron en argent tbe et grande taille.

Produits : Mr Van Dtou revendeur en produits magiques en tout genres – 2 Allée des Embrumes – London

Animaux : vends hibou très bien dressé spécialisé dans le transport du courrier top secret défense et en espionnage.


	4. Page culture : music n°273

Mangemort Magasine n°273

VOTRE PAGE CULTURE : Musique

Potin music : 

Lucius Malefoy nous a confié sous le **sceau du secret** (sous peine de nous faire subir d'atroces souffrances en nous infligeant le sort de la **Danse des Canards1**) que Marilyn Manson était son modèle et qu'il rêvait de lui ressembler !

Sa chanson préférée : _The Beautiful People _de Marilyn Manson bien sûr !

Le Top 1 :

Toujours en 1ère place du hit parade des musiques favorites des Mangemorts : le _Requiem de Mozart_ joué par le groupe **Devils of Midnight** que les amateurs de musique sombre connaissent.

La chanson du mois : celle que tous, petits et grands, doivent savoir par cœur !

**L'Hymne  des Mangemorts**²****

_De drôles de types qui surgissent  jour et nuit,_

_courent vers l'aventure en transplanant._

_Leur nom, ils le signent du bout de leur baguette,_

_d'un crâne qui veut dire Mangemorts._

_Refrain_

_Mangemorts, mangemorts, sorciers vicieux qui font leur loi._

Et notre coup de cœur** : **_Halloween Parade_, universal music. Tout les plus grands ( Guns'n Roses, Marilyn Manson, Alice Cooper, Smashing Pumpkins…) réunis en un seul disque.

  


* * *

1 Voir la rubrique MNPI de ce numéro.

² Pour l'air de notre hymne se reporter à la série télévisée moldue _Zorro._


	5. Les Moldus expliqués aux Mangemorts

**LES MOLDUS EXPLIQUES AUX MANGEMORTS**

Ce moi-ci, notre expert es Moldus, le professeur Jamaivu, vous explique tous ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur l'arme secrète des Moldus : la télévision.

_Question : Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision ?_

_Le Professeur : _la télévision est une des armes les plus dangereuse des Moldus. Ils l'utilisent pour gaver le cerveau des gens qui finissent par se prendre pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Cela est très dangereux, surtout pour nous, les sorciers. La télévision ne cesse de diffuser une image fausse de notre société. Qui on peut le dire est plus évoluée que celle des Moldus.

_Q : Sur quel principe cela fonctionne-t-il ?_

_P : _La télévision ou télé ou T.V, comme disent les Moldus, transmet des images animées  et des **sons*** par **ondes radio***, par **câbles*** ou par **satellites*.** Les images****sont converties **en signaux électriques** * par des **cameras vidéos** **et les sons par des microphones***. Certaines bandes préenregistrées, ex : les **films***, portent à la fois sons et images sous formes **de signaux magnétiques***. Lors de la diffusion du programme, les signaux sont envoyés à des **antennes* d'émission**. Les **antennes de réception** les captent à leur tour et les envoient vers les téléviseurs qui les restituent sous forme de son et d'images sur un **écran***.

_Q : A quoi ressemble une télévision ?_

_P :_ Il s'agit d'une grosse boîte carré, en partie en métal, ayant à l'intérieur tout un ensemble de composants pour le moins étrange.

QUELQUES DEFINITIONS :

**            Ecran :** fenêtre en verre où s'affiche les images du film (pour savoir ce qu'est un film reportez vous à notre numéro spécial _Les Loisirs des Moldus_ qui accompagnait le n°102 du Mangemort Magazine)

            **Haut-parleur : **il permet de diffuser le son. On règle celui-ci avec des boutons de volume sur la télévision ou avec ceux de la télécommande.

            **Télécommande :** sorte de baguette magique moldue qui s'utilise pour la télévision quand on ne veut pas se déplacer.

Récapitulatif : définition d'après le Petit Larousse Grand Format (dictionnaire de référence chez les Moldus) : La télévision  c'est la transmission par câble ou par ondes radioélectriques d'images pouvant êtres reproduites sur un écran au fur et à mesure de leur réception, ou éventuellement enregistrées en vue d'une reproduction ultérieure.

* voir autres numéros parus ou à paraître du Mangemort Magazine.


	6. Rubrique NAC

Mangemort Magasine n°273

****

**RUBRIQUE N.A.M.C**** (Vos nouveaux animaux magiques de compagnie) :**

**Notre expert en N.A.M.C. répond à vos questions.**

_(n.d.l.e (Note de l'expert) : en réponse à de nombreuses remarques posées par des lecteurs qui regardent trop les films moldus nous leur signifions que non ce n'EST PAS Rabbi Jacob, m'enfin !)_

Ce moi-ci  je répondrais à Madame Crut de Saint-Solenpha qui me demande quoi faire contre la déprime déprimante de son Détraqueur.

_Ma réponse : Chère Mme Crut je vous conseillerais dans un premier temps de donner à votre Détraqueur 6 bonnes cuillérées à soupe de _**Mental Vif **(le nouveau produit des laboratoires

Dementor) _par jour pendant 7jours. Si la déprime persiste, donnez lui alors en complément de _**Mental Vif **(pour un esprit toujours plus vif) _une victime bien fraîche (les vieux racornis sont hautement déconseillés) mais de préférence  déjà bien déprimée. _

_Pour compléter ce traitement je conseillerais à Mme Crut de promener son Détraqueur tous les soirs avant le repas (il faut les mettre en appétit ces petits amis).  _


	7. Divertissement : horoscope

DIVERTISSEMENTS : Horoscope

**G****RRrrr** **ET Email Diament !** Pour bien entamer  cette nouvelle année  c'est le moment de **travailler votre agressivit** qui semble en baisse de régime. Profitez-en aussi pour **parfaire** votre **sourire de mangemort diabolique**. Je vous souhaite bonne année.

Le signe du Mois :**g****Capricorne**

**                      TRAVAIL /   Natifs du 1er décan **ne précipitez pas vos projets, prenez votre temps ou vous risquez une surchauffe. Restez zen face aux imprévus (type plan qui se déroule avec quelques accros et

                                               qui tombe à l'eau).

**                                           2e décan : **Attention à ne pas mécontenter le Maître par des 

paroles ou des gestes inconsidérés. Les éclats ne sont pas loin**.**

**3e décan : **Jupiter est dans la trajectoire de Mars. Méfiez-vous de certaines personnes et de leur sens de persuasion.****

**   SANTE /       Pour le 1er décan **tout va bien, le soleil brille, les oiseaux

                        chantent. Continuez comme ça.

Vigilance,** 2e décan, **le stress vous guette**.**

Méfiez-vous de vos chaussettes (du genre oranges à moutons blancs)** 3e décan.**

**   AMOUR /     **Pour les** 1ers décans **c'est le calme plat. Vous n'avez pas le

                        temps pour ça.

Ces jours prochains, la vaisselle pourrait voler bas chez les

     natifs du **2e décan. **Il est conseillé de planquer le service, hérité de votre arrière-arrière grand-mère Hariette et que vous aimez tant.

**                                           3e décan, **Vénus qui est séparée de Mars par Jupiter ne vous

                                           portera pas bonheur. Evitez de commencer une histoire, sans

                                           savoir où elle risque de vous emmener.

**^****Bélier** **(21 mars au 20 avril) : **Ne foncez pas tête baissée dans l'action.

**_****Taureau (20 avril au 21 mai) : **A  piétiner comme vous le faites ce n'est 

pas ce mois-ci que le Maître vous remarquera.

**`****Gémeaux (21 mai au 21 juin) : **La dualité de votre personnalité vous 

rendra schizophrène et vous portera à la félonie.

**a**** Cancer (21 juin au 22 juillet) : **Pernicieux et malin, on vous trouvera 

là où on ne vous attend pas et toujours quand il sera trop tard.

**b****Lion (22 juillet au 23 août) : **Vous allez rugir de plaisir.

**c****Vierge (23 août au 23 septembre) : **Vous cacherez bien votre jeu sous 

des allures effarouchées, mais attention à ne pas en faire trop.

**d****Balance (23 septembre au 23 octobre) : **A hésiter tout le temps, vous 

pourriez vous attirer les foudres du Maître.

**e**** Scorpion (23 octobre au 22 novembre) : **Vous saurez distillez votre 

venin.

**f**** Sagittaire (22 novembre au 23 décembre) : **Ne montez pas sur vos 

grands chevaux, ou la flèche du destin pourrait s'abattre sur vous**.**

**g****Capricorne (21 décembre au 20 janvier) : **_voir page précédente._.

**h**** Verseau (20 janvier au 19 février) : **A vous répandre comme vous 

le faites vous perdrez l'estime de notre Maître Vénéré.

**i**** Poisson (19 février au 21 mars) : **Attention à ne pas vous noyer dans 

un verre d'eau.


	8. People : Interview d'un Larbin

Mangemort Magasine n°273

****

**L'INTERVIEW DU MOIS** : Peter PETTIGROW, Le destin d'un Larbin

****

****

**_BIOGRAPHIE_**

****

_Date de naissance inconnue._

_A l'âge de 12 ans, Peter Pettigrow entre à Poudlard la_

_célèbre école de sorcellerie. Là il fait la connaissance_

_de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin._

_                                  Ensemble il forment les Maraudeurs._

_A sa_ s_ortie de Poudlard, il devient le Gardien du Secret_

_de James et Lily Potter qu'il trahit._

_Il entre alors au service du Maître._

_Disparition du Maître. Pettigrow, sous l'apparence du rat_

_Croutard, se cache chez les Weasley._

_Après 12 ans dans la peau du rat, il retourne auprès de_

_son Maître dont il va  permettre le retour  parmi nous._

_M.. Pettigrow écrit un mémoire sur les Weasley  qui sera_

_très utile pour certaines opérations, top secrètes, lancées_

_récemment par le Maître._

****

****

****

_  
_

_-** Notre journaliste**_ _: «_ _Je remercie notre Maître Vénéré d'avoir permis cette  interview exclusive de son Larbin en titre. Ma première question à Monsieur Pettigrow  :_ _quels sont les implications, professionnelles et surtout personnelles, d'être **Le** Larbin en titre de Notre Maître Vénér ?_

_-** Peter Pettigrow**_ : Je m'attendais à cette question, et mon Maître aussi. Nous avons réfléchi ensemble (lui surtout) sur mon rôle près de lui. Professionnellement, il faut être près de lui 24h/24, prêt à répondre au moindre de ses ordres quels qu'ils soient. Dans ce sens, il est clair qu'aucune vie personnelle ne peut être sérieusement envisagée. Vivre près du Maître exige une très bonne santé, il faut être prêt à donner de sa personne. (_Nous répond-il en regardant sa main._)

- **_N.J._** _:          Effectivement, vous en avez-vous même fait l'expérience lors de l'épisode de la Coupe de Feu. _

- **_P.P._** :    Oui, j'ai donné ma main pour que le Maître puisse enfin mettre la main - Ah ! ah !   ah !- (_le Larbin rit tout seul de ses jeux de mots_.) sur Harry Potter.

- **_N.J._** :    _Oui, mmh… Comment s'organise précisément votre vie au Manoir ?_

_-** P .P.**_ :          Eh…Et bien ma vie est liée à celle du Maître. Il n'y a aucun horaires fixes. Je me dois d'être présent à tout moment, prêt à répondre au moindre besoin de mon Maître. 

-  **_N.J._** :   _Mais, et les 35 heures ?_

- **_P.P_.** :     Vous voulez rire, il ne peut pas être question de 35, 50 ou 100 heures. Servir le Maître c'est 24/24h, 7jours/7.

- **_N .J._** :   _Cela fait, précisons le, pour nos lecteurs,168 heures. Ces heures sont-elles réparties selon une formule bien précise ou iln'y a aucune organisation précise ?_

_- **P.P.** _:          Heureusement que vous avez l'autorisation du Maître pour posez cette question. Il se mettrait en colère.

_-** N.J.**__:    Oui, effectivement. D'ailleurs, je ne suis que le remplaçant de mon collègue, celui-ci a eu un regrettable accident. Donc, la vie du Dark Lord est très organisée. C'est bien ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- **_P.P._** :     Oui, il s'agit d'un véritable cérémonial. Une étiquette qui date de son ascension au pouvoir.

_- **N.J.**_ :    _Le Maître a accepté, je crois, que vous en parliez.  Acceptez-vous de nous le dévoiler pour nos lecteurs ?_

- **_P.P._** :        N vers 4h00 : Réveil du Maître quand il dort (ce qui est rare) d'après un tradition ancestrale avec l'utilisation d'une formule remontant à très loin : « Il est looor mon Sssssseignooor, il est looor de Ssssse  lever. » C'est le petit levé, pendant lequel il prend son petit déjeuner. 

N 5h00 : Grand levé, où il reçoit quelques uns de ses plus proches collaborateurs. Ceux-ci lui font leur rapport et le Maître donne ses nouveaux ordres.

N 6h30 : Je prend les ordres pour la matinée. Le plus souvent, je reste au Manoir.

N 11h45 : Je mange puis préparation du déjeuner du Maître qui doit être prêt pour 12h.

N 12h :  Déjeuner du Maître, je reste tout le temps près de lui. Au cas où il ait un ordre à me donner.

N L'après-midi ressemble à la matinée. Je dois, en plus, être toujours prêt à partir si le Maître me le demande. Mais, c'est rare.

Mon devoir, en tant que Larbin attitré du Maître, consiste aussi à recevoir les « invités » de mon Maître avec toute la distinction qui s'impose afin que, tous, puissent admirer le bon goût du maître de maison.

- **_N.J._** **_:_** _Voilà des journées plutôt bien remplies_. _Que pouvez nous en dire ?_

- **_P.P._ **_:_ Et bien, il est difficile de savoir quand une journée commence et quand elle finit, surtout quand le maître ne dort pas.  Pour résumer mes fonctions, je suis le valet, le cuisinier, le maître d'hôtel, et la gouvernante du Manoir.

_- **N.J.** :_ _Toutes ces tâches montrent la grande confiance que le Maître à en vous._

- **_P.P_** _: _Moui, effectivement. Si le Maître ne me faisait pas confiance, il ne m'aurait jamais mis à cette place.

- **_N.J._** _: Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ?_

- **_P.P_.** _:_ Oh… et bien, c'est simple je veux me perfectionner dans l'art d'être larbin. J'ai, en effet, accepté de servir mon Maître jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- **_N.J_**_._ _: Pendant 12 ans vous avez été dans la peau d'un rat._ _Que ressent-on précisément dans ce cas, surtout que vous avez vécu dans une famille de sorciers particulièrement hostiles au Dark Lord ?_

_- **P.P .**_ _:_ Cela a été très dur, surtout sur la fin, car le maudit chat de cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Hermione Granger m'avait repéré. Il faut une grande maîtrise de soi, car entendre parler pratiquement tous les jours en mal de son Maître est difficile à endurer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je montre mon véritable visage et ma sympathie pour le Maître, mais combien de fois j'ai failli tout dévoiler. Dans ces cas là, je pensais très fort au Maître. Il fallait que je reste dans cette famille, les Weasley, pour connaître les nouvelles, savoir où était le Maître. Toutefois, il y avait certains avantages.

- **_N.J._** _: Vraiment ?Quels étaient-ils ?_

- **_P.P._**_ :_ Pouvoir manger beaucoup de fromage, bien sûr !

- **_N.J._** _: Ah… Eh…Quel effet cela fait de voir Harry Potter quotidiennement ?_

- **_P.P._** _: _Une immense frustration à chaque fois que je le revoyais  pour la rentrée à Poudlard, le savoir à portée de main, vivant, alors que le Maître avait disparu.

- **_N.J._** _: Pendant votre troisième année à Poudlard avec H.P. vous avez retrouvé votre ami d'école, Sirius Black, l'homme que vous avez trahi rappelons le_. _Comment se sont passées ces retrouvailles ?_

- **_P.P_**_._ _: _Pour moi, elles ont été très émouvantes, pardon  éprouvantes. Je croyais Sirius à Azkaban et même mort. Lorsque j'ai appris son évasion, je dois avouer que j'ai eu très peur car j'étais sûr qu'il chercherait à me retrouver. Et, en fait, il s'est évadé car il m'a vu sur une photo où je suis avec toute la famille Weasley. Nos retrouvailles ont été, j'ai l'impression, un peu tendues. Mais si ce Loup-Garou de Lupin ne s'en était pas mêlé, peut-être que j'aurais pu convaincre Potter. Mais, aussi, il a empêché Black de me tuer sur le champ. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je suis libre, d'autant qu'il s'est transformé avant que lui et Black est pu me remettre aux autorités.

- **_N.J. _**_: C'est donc là que vous avez rejoint le Maître_. _Mais tous se demande comment vous avez fait pour le retrouver ?_

- **_P.P_** _:_ Grâce à mon flair de rat et ma grande intelligence humaine, les deux font un mélange explosif.

- **_N.J_**_. :_ _Ne seriez-vous pas un peu vaniteux ?_

- **_P.P_.** **_:_**Bof, il faut bien se faire quelques compliments de temps en temps. 

- **_N.J._** **_:_ **_Oui, bon, dernière question, quels sont vos rapports avec les autres Mangemorts ?_

- **_P.P_**_._ **_: _**Oh… ils sont plutôt tendus. Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux car j'ai été dans les premiers à revenir près du Maître et j'ai une fonction importante où je côtoie son intimité, et je connais tous ses plans. De plus, je pense qu'ils me craignent un peu, un mot de moi et ils peuvent perdre la confiance du Maître. »

**_TEMOIGNAGES :_**

         **E.D** : « Ce n'est qu'un sal pervers, doublé d'une grande stupidité. Dans ces domaines aucun Mangemorts qui ne lui arrive à la cheville. »

         **Le Maître** : « C'est plutôt un bon Larbin, bien qu'il me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs à longueur de temps. Etre Dark Lord exige, décidément,  bien des sacrifices. Mais, tout roi doit avoir son bouffon. »

         **Mme Velasquez** : « Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi il ne ferait pas parti de notre groupe. Il déshonore la fonction de Mangemort. »

         **Une rate du Manoir** : « Ik iki ikiki iiik ikkk iks kssss ikkii iksi kiiiiiikiiiii » _Traduction_ : _Il semble parfois qu'il lui manque une case mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être craquant. Peeeeteeeeer._


	9. Wanted

WANTED

Harry Potter

Déclaré ennemi n°1 du Dark Lord et des Mangemorts

A  ramener de  préférence vivant (Notre Maître Vénéré voulant le tuer en  personne)

**________________________________________________________**

Récompense

7 point de vie* ainsi qu'un superbe porte-clef ou une figurine du Grand Chef**

*****Rappel 1 point de vie = 24 heures

******selon les stocks disponibles


	10. Mangemort Madame : mode

MANGEMORT MADAME : Vivez la mode

Ce moi-ci une sélection de la nouvelle collection Automne/Hiver de la ligne **_Black _****_k_****_ Black_** présentée lors du grand **Salon de la Mode Sorcière du 22 novembre 2003** à Paris.

Côté femmes :

Nous avons eut l'agréable surprise de voir défiler la Dark Lady, Mme Voldemort en personne. Celle-ci présentait une très belle cape en peau de Centaure doublée de fourrure de chien. Cette doublure amovible est proposée avec ou sans capuche. Les coloris de cette cape reste particulièrement fidèle aux normes imposées par Notre Maître Vénéré pour toute les tenues de sorties c'est-à-dire qu'elle est dans les tons très recherchés que seul Black & Black savent faire – le noir mangemort. Seule la doublure en poil de chien peut être changée pour un poil d'écureuil teinté rouge sang. Cette dernière sera probablement le top tendance pour les soirées habillées et les grandes occasions.

Son prix nous demanderez-vous : modique somme de 1 Gallion 30 mornilles et 6 noises pour les tailles standards (du 36 au 46)

Côté adolescentes :

   Cette année mon attention à été retenue par une magnifique robe de sorcière. Celle-ci a été réalisée en peau de dragon – Norvégien à Crête. Les coutures ont faites à partir d'un fil de soie sauvage traité avec le sang du dragon pour être plus résistant que résistant. Ainsi cette tenue unique fabriquée en série limitée résistera au temps et à toute les petites escapades de vos enfants. Cette une tenue parfaite pour vos fête entre amis et idéale pour le bal de fin d'année, vous rendrez jalouse toutes les autres sorcières et éblouirez les garçons. Le succès est garantie. 

   Toutefois la plus grande surprise a été le concours de Melle Hermione Granger qui a bien voulu nous prêter sa personne pour la présentation de cette tenue (après un petit sortilège d'Imperium, _Black & Black_ ont le sens de la persuasion) .

Son prix : 99 mornilles 1noise

_Note de __B&B__ : tous les modèles de B&B sont disponibles dans les tailles standard Cependant les modèles peuvent êtres adaptés pour vous les Géants et Demi-Géants qui le souhaitez. Pour cela n'hésitez pas prendre contact à l'adresse suivante Vêtements Black & Black – Département Conception- 3, rue Tom Elvis Jeudusort – 666 9 VOUS SAVEZ OU  (utilisez un hibou postal option cedex)_


	11. Divertissement : rubrique jeu

DIVERTISSEMENT : _Rubrique jeu_

**Ce mois-ci nous vous proposons de tester votre personnalité avec le grand test du mois :**

**        Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous :**

**            Casimir ou Gremlins ?**

Œ **Quand vous étiez petit(e), votre jeu favoris était :**

a. Arracher les ailes des mouches.

b. Tirer sur la queue du chat.

c. Regarder la télévision.


	12. Une page de publicité

**UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE**

**Pour une beauté encore plus Mangemoresque**

**        Quelques conseils capillaires avec les Malefoy. Père et fils qui nous présentent dès à présent la nouvelle gamme de shampooing pour cheveux blonds « _J.J.D. met toute sa compétence professionnelle au service de vos cheveux .»_**

****

****Cette nouvelle comprend **« Blond Gomina »** et **« Blond Gomina junior »** pour de beaux cheveux blonds. Ces produits, issus du meilleur des plantes par les magetechniciens des laboratoires Mangemorts, respectent toute la beauté de vos cheveux en leur donnant ce bel aspect lisse et brillant – 100% Malefoy - qui caractérise tant  notre famille de Mangemorts préférée. (je suis désolé d'apprendre que contrairement à un autre Mangemort bien connu par notre firme, les Malefoy n'ont absolument pas les cheveux gras ! L'effet est 100% artificiel)

**            « Blond Gomina »** et **« Blond Gomina junior »** s'utilisent aussi bien pour les cheveux longs que pour les cheveux courts. Il faut ajouter que cette gamme spéciale pour cheveux blonds hydrate et répare tout au long de la journée votre chevelure.

            Et pour un effet plus lisse, notre expert en beauté magique vous conseille d'appliquer après votre shampooing le gel **« Gomina plus »** pour plus de tenu : Ne bouge pas, tenu longue durée ( votre coiffure reste en place même lorsque vous combattez l'armée de Dumbledore) Sa formule testée dermatologiquement a été approuvé par Notre Maître Vénéré.

Problème pour garder à vos vêtements leur teinte noire encre de chine : 

         Nous avons la solution essayer la lessive **orroz. **Avec elle vos capes et robes de sorcier gardent leur noirceur mangemortelle.

_            Avec la lessive **orroz** votre linge est plus noir que noir._

_Avec le lessive **orroz **de Mangemort vous pouvez tour à tour devenir au choix Zorro ou Détraqueur._

_            La lessive **orroz** respecte les peaux les plus sensibles. _

**Orroz** est recommandé Le Dark Lord.


	13. votre Feuilleton

Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.  
  
**Rappel des épisodes précédents :  
  
Eléonore, tjs prisonnière au Manoir, est mise face au choix cruel de rejoindre ou non l'organisation malgré son passé familial. De son Coté, Jack, après l'échec de l'opération de libération des MangeMorts prisonniers à Azkaban, suspecte une trahison de la part de l'un des membres de l'organisation. Jack monte alors un piège diabolique pour faire tomber le traître. Le piège fonctionne à merveille et Jack reçoit un grd choc en découvrant l'identité du traître.  
  
** Episode 273  
  
« Conchita ! » S'écria Jack. La petite femme brune se tourna vers Jack. Froide, digne, le visage inexpressif. Dardant le mangemort qui lui faisait face de regard haineux. Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle le traître ! Conchita Vélasquez était depuis son arrivée dans l'organisation l'une de mm les plus cruel, sadique et pervers qui ait jamais existé. A côté d'elle même le Lestrange passaient pour des anges de miséricorde. Cette femme aimait tuer et torturer. Elle ne pouvait pas être un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Jack se ressaisit, depuis la découverte et l'exécution du traître Rogue, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fié aux apparence. Le mm Vélasquez sortit sa baguette magique d'un geste lent , méprisant, dangereux et menaçant. Jack frissonna. Conchita n'était pas seulement cruelle, elle était aussi une sorcière puissante. Il savait que l'affrontement qui allait venir allait se terminer par le décès de l'un des combattant... Lui ! Mais il allait défendre chèrement sa vie. Alors qu'à son tour il sortait sa baguette, Jack regretta d'avoir mis des chaussette orange à motif de mouton blanc, ce n'était pas une tenue digne pour mourir. Vélasquez brandit sa baguette et lança les hostilité. Jack évita le sort d'un cheveux, riposta et se mit à l'abri. Pendant qlq secondes, il avait aperçut la main avec laquelle son opposante tenait sa baguette. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention mais cette main n'était pas comme elle aurait du être. Les sorts pleuvaient, venant de l'un ou de l'autre des mm qui s'affrontaient. Les maléfices rataient leurs cibles et détruisaient le maigre mobilier du cachot dans des étincelle glauque ou rouge sang. Alors qu'il plongeait derrière les restes d'une bibliothèque d'où s'élevait une fumée bleuté, Jack comprit enfin ce qui clochait dans la main du mm Vélasquez. Il se rappela l'avoir croisé la veille au soir, au manoir, elle sortait d'une entrevue avec le Maître. Sans doute en rapport avec l'excès de zèle chronique dont elle faisait preuve, zèle frôlant l'insubordination. Cette fois là, elle s'en était sortit vivante mais la main en sang, un doigt en moins. La femme contre laquelle il se battait dans le cachot ne semblait pas être au courant de ce détail. Jack se redressa pour faire face à son assaillante et lança un maléfice de foudre qui atteignit la femme au bras lui faisant lâché sa baguette et pousser un cri strident. Avant que Jack n'ai le temps de réagir elle fit un bond et se réfugia derrière un tas e décombre. Jack s'approcha de la cachette, prudemment car même désarmée, cette sorcière pouvait encore avoir un tour dans son sac. « Vous n'êtes pas Vélasquez ! » Cria-t-il en s'apprêtant à lancer le maléfice de Doloris. Mais comme il s'en était douté, la femme avait encore une carte à jouer. Un épais nuage de poudre ocre pulvérulente envahit la pièce. Jack sentit son nez et ses yeux le brûler cruellement. Il perdit son souffle et s'écroula prit d'une toux convulsive. Il vit au travers du brouillard de ses yeux la silhouette de la femme sortir de sa cachette, se jeter sur sa baguette et disparaître. Elle avait réussi à transplaner... à s'enfuir !  
  
Jack parvint, tant bien que mal à sortir du cachot où l'air était absolument irrespirable... de la poudre de Feu... de la poudre de self-défense que l'on trouve dans tous les magasin. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Dans le couloir, assis sur le sol froid et humide, il réussit à retrouver son souffle et à rassembler ses esprits. La femme qu'il venait de combattre n'était pas Conchita Vélasquez, le détail de la main ne trompait pas, mais autrement la ressemblance était parfaite. Jack ne connaissait pas de sort qui aurait donné un tel résultat, même le polynectar ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de cela, en effet si la personne qu'il venait d'affronter avait eut recours à cette potion, il aurait fallut qu'elle ait utilisé un fragment très récent de Vélasquez... d'une Vélasquez amputée de l'auriculaire droit... et aurait donc pris l'apparence d'une Vélasquez mutilé ! Jack réfléchit un moment au problème... Pour venir à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sorcier polymorphe. Il y avait donc un sorcier ou une sorcière polymorphe dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle et le Maître allait être furieux.  
  
*** Loin des cachots du château de Pelgraw, au Manoir, Eléonor était sur des charbons ardents, l'heure du choix avait sonné. Assit face à elle, le Dark- Lord la fixait de ses yeux rouges incandescents, attendant la réponse. Le choix était cornélien : Soit elle refusait et serait sans doute exécuter sur le champ, elle en savait de trop. Soit elle acceptait, trahissant ainsi famille et amis, et devenait Mangemort... Pourtant, si on y réfléchissait bien les deux solution se ressemblaient car la différence entre un Mangemort et un Mage Mort n'était que d'une lettre et de qlq minutes. Elle avait donc le choix entre mourir vite ou mourir lentement, c'était sans espoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Là, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la réponse... Elle l'avait toujours su mais refusait de l'entendre. Elle fit fièrement face au Dark-Lord. Elle avait fait son choix.  
  
... Suite au prochain épisode ! 


End file.
